cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga Season XX
]] Nordreich Liga Season XX ran from January 28, 2015 to May 2, 2014. For the fourth consecutive season, the league saw no manager changes nor team movement during the off-season as the league maintained its stability. The same 8 teams returned which had played in the previous season. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures *'Tupac Shakur' (Northern Reich / Dorpat Lions) - midfielder, aged 37. A 19-season veteran in the league, Shakur joined the club during its inaugural season as one of its first junior prospects. In his 283 career matches with the Lions, this freekicking master scored 123 goals and 94 assists for 217 points. He made the X11 team selections in 112 occurances. Twice in his lengthy career he broke the 20-points barrier. Shakur played in his last match on Decmeber 20, 2014 near the end of Season XIX. He remained on the roster throughout Season XX but failed to make an appearance on the pitch. He retired the all-time career games-played leader for Dorpat Lions with 293 games to his name. He also led the club for goals (123) and points (217) and was 5 assists short of the club lead. *'Desmond Nghaamwa' (Kaapstad Hornets) - forward, aged 37. He played 20 seasons with the team since the mid-point of Season I when he was promoted from the junior team until until Season XX. Hailing from Namibia, Desmond Nghaamwa was one of the fastest players to play for the Hornets and was very adept with headers and air balls. During Season XI, he finished third in Liga goal-scoring and was named to the all-star team. He was inducted as honourary member of the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame on June 15, 2012. Nghaamwa played in his 100th legendary match on September 29, 2012. He had a break-out campaign in Season XII in which he scored 13 goals and earned his second season named to the all-star team. During Season XIV, Nghaamwa found himself sidelined from a major injury. Nghaamwa scored his 100th career point, an assist, during Season XVI on February 1, 2014 in a 5-4 win over Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats. During Season XIX, Desmond Nghaamwa reached the his 200th bicentennial match on November 12, 2014 in a match against Dorpat Lions - the exact same day that Dingiswayo Ngwane became the first Kaapstad Hornets player to appear in 300 games. He reached 20 consecutive seasons when he played in his one and only match during Season XX - scoring his 95th and final goal when he started on February 4, 2015. He was released just over a month later on March 6, 2015. Desmond Nghaamwa appeared in a total of 202 games, ranking him 10th in career matches with the club and the most games played by any forward on the team. His 95 goals placed him 2nd in club totals and he lead all forwards with 121 career points. He was one of only four players who played in Season I to reach 20 seasons in the Nordreich Liga. His best campaign occurred in Season XII when he scored 13 goals and 16 points for career, personal highs in both categories. *'Benin Ndiako' (Kaapstad Hornets) - fullback, aged 38. He played in 19 seasons with the team since promotion from the junior team duirng Season II until his retirement at the conclusion of Season XX. As a junior graduate, he made an immediate impact on the team by securing a starting role on the defense by the end of his first full season of play. Easily the most versatile positional player to put on a Kaapstad Hornets sweater, Ndiako played a multi-purpose role as the primary freekicker for the team as well as an alternate midfield playmaker on occasion. In Season IV he co-shared the Golden Boot Award for most goals scored during the regular season. Despite battling ijuries during the season, Benin Ndiako played in his 200th career match during Season XV on August 21, 2013. He made his final appearance on April 29, 2015 when he entered the game as a substitute in the 58th minute. He played in 282 career matches - the second-most for the Hornets. He led all fullbacks on the team for scoring with 86 goals and 45 assists. He was named to X11 team selections 83 times - good enough to rank him in 4th place on the team. Statistically, he best seasons were Season IX and Season XIII although his Golden Boot in his third season garnered him attention as he teamed up with Dingiswayo Ngwane and Eugene Tchami to become the best fullback line ever to take to the field in the history of Transvaal football. *'Pablo Vaz Leal' (Nacional CF / Inverness Alba Rovers / Moenchengladbach / Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats) - midfielder, aged 35. An original member of Nacional CF when they joined the Nordreich Liga in Season III, Pablo Vaz Leal played 18 seasons as a soild fixture with the nomadic club and appeared in 306 career matches. His best campaign came with Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats in Season XVI when he scored 10 goals and 15 points in 19 matches that season. He scored 46 career goals and 64 assists for 110 points. He retired at the conclusion of the season. League MVP *'Lancelot Zemo' (Zemo City Avengers) was named the winner of the Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy for the third time in his career - having previously won the trophy in Season XVI and Season XVII. Career Milestones 300 games *'Arsi Ylén' (Zemo City Avengers) played 300th match on January 28, 2015 200 games *'Anti Jänese' (Dorpat Lions) played 200th match on February 7, 2015 Manager of the Season BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) and Archer1234 (Vinland Berserkers) finished tied with 4 weeks' X11 selections each and were thus both named Managers of the Season by Commissioner Botha. Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on January 31 and February 7, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Zeller Athletic (7-0; 6-1) *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Dorpat Lions (3-3; 5-0) *Golden Valley FC defeated Hells Cargo (0-0; 2-0) *Vinland Berserkers defeated Kaapstad Hornets (3-3; 5-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on February 14 and February 21, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Vinland Berserkers (3-3; 5-0) *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Golden Valley FC (2-2; 1-1) insert results Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on February 28 and March 7, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (3-3; 5-0) Kaiser Nemhauser Open Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played March 21 and March 28, 2015 *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Dorpat Lions (3-2; 2-1) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Golden Valley FC (7-3; 3-2) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Vinland Berserkers (4-2; 5-3) *Hells Cargo defeated Zeller Athletic (4-3; 3-2) Semi-Finals Matches played April 4 and April 11, 2015 *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Kaapstad Hornets (4-1; 4-5) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Hells Cargo (3-2; 3-4) Kaiser Nemhauser Open Cup Finals Matches played April 18 and April 25, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (5-5; 4-0) Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Liga Category:Nordreich Category:United Cybernations Football Associations